Recov
by bluejay
Summary: Their enemies took a chance and got their hits in. Now the team is about to fight back. Follow-up to 'Trauma' and 'Mistake' *please take the time to read Author's Notes first at the start of Chapter 1*
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Follow-up to 'Trauma' and 'Mistake'; because a sequel was demanded. 'Mistake' would be first in this series. I wrote this with the idea that not everyone would have read 'Mistake' so hopefully, those put off by the mildly slashy warnings on the previous fic could still follow this story.

Notes2: I got stuck on my other fic-in-progress so I tried this one first. Story is finished, just posting one chapter a day :)

* * *

><p>He was floating. He didn't know why he was floating or what brought him to this place. He didn't even know <em>who <em>he was. But there was no pain in this place, no nightmares. It was...nice, here. He could stay here for a long time.

Something tugged at his ankle. He shifted to see what it was but there was nothing there; just plain emptiness.

Then, _Robin?_

He knew that voice. And that name - no it wasn't a name, it was an alias. An alias and a nickname his mother used to call him.

Wait, what happened to his mother?

Flashes of memory bombarded him: the bright lights of the Big Top, the crowd with its bated breath, the calloused hands as his father carried him, the tug of gravity...

...then falling, falling - wait, it wasn't him who was falling, it was - the line snapped. There were screams, and blood and the dull crack of bone.

He flinched at the remembered pain. But it doesn't hurt as much anymore; not with his new life, new friends, new family-

The emptiness became a sea of red.

"Robin, we need to access Batman's files." That was Superman's voice. He knew Superman, trusted him, but... "Robin, please. With Batman gone-"

Batman gone? But how? Why didn't he know about it? And why would Batman leave him?

He tore himself away from the older man. "No! He's not gone! He won't-" He was choking at the sudden lump in his throat, "He wouldn't leave me!"

"I'm sure Batman didn't want to leave you, but sometimes..." He wanted to believe - was scared that it was the truth - but something inside him kept shaking its head.

"No, this is wrong. This is all wrong! You..." And then he remembered. He knew Superman, and Superman knew him. Knew him and Batman. And Superman doesn't always call them by their alias when they were alone. "What's my name?"

"What?"

"I asked you first. What's. My name."

Then his head was bursting in pain. Knives were stabbing into his brain, his eyes. He heard someone screaming but-

He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe!

_Robin! Robin, it's me! Megan!_

He clutched at the steady presence, gasping, desperate to hold on like a drowning man. But the sharks were still circling, still gnashing their teeth. One suddenly lunged and clamped onto his waist. He screamed again and his grip faltered. Megan tried to hold onto him with both hands now, but the shark was strong and he felt himself slipping.

Then a stronger pair of arms were clutching at him, fighting the shark's hold on him. The shark thrashed, shaking him like a dog shaking its chew toy. The pain flared again.

God, no one should have to feel like slowly being torn apart-!

_Hold on, Robin! _This voice was male, familiar and its arms were as green as Megan's.

_Uncle J'onn! I-I'm losing him!_

_Just hold on. I've brought help._

There was suddenly a dark presence looming over the Martians. With seeming ease, it plucked him from the churning waters, quickly dislodging the clinging shark and wrapped him in its cloak. He was gasping, inhaling deep the dark presence's comforting scent.

_I'm here. You're safe now, son._

_Batman? _Was that his voice? It sounded so weak. _They said you were...gone._

_They lied. _

And he woke up with Batman's arms around him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bruce?" He tried to ask, but he couldn't get enough breath to speak. And his throat felt dry, rubbed raw.

His mentor heard him though, and one arm uncurled away from the embrace. He was reaching for it before he realized what he was doing but the other arm had a firm hold on him. Then something cold nudged his lips and he opened his mouth on instinct.

Ice chips. He let the first few melt on his tongue, cooling his parched throat.

When he felt like he could speak, he tried again. "Bruce?"

"I'm here, Dick. You're in the infirmary of Mount Justice."

"Uhn, what happened?"

"Your team got caught. They separated you from the others so they could...interrogate you."

He groaned and shifted on the bed as the memories returned. "They wanted your files. And they had a...Class 3 telepath."

The grip on him tightened. "I figured as much."

"H-how long was I out?"

"Four days. The drugs made you susceptible to their suggestions and lowered your mental defenses. We waited until the drugs were out of your system before we attempted to strengthen up your shields, but you were too deep in your nightmares. J'onn and M'gann had to put you in a coma until you manage to break from the nightmares yourself."

He nodded and Batman fell silent. He missed this, when his parents would hold him after he had nightmares, when he felt safe - he _was _safe. Then when Bruce took him in, there was a lot less cuddling, less affection. He oftentimes found himself yearning for a hug, or even a comforting hand on his shoulder. But he had to make do with the rare smiles and even rarer hugs.

"Were they specific in the files they wanted?" Batman's voice broke the silence.

Dick tried to think back on what he remembered of the past few days but his mind shied from the memory of being torn to pieces.

"It's alright," Batman was rubbing circles on his shoulders. "I'm here."

_I'll protect you._ The words didn't need to be said. Despite the rare hugs, Dick had always known Bruce would watch over him. Bruce was his safety net, catcher, and spotter in one.

He delved back into his memories.

This time, he recalled Superman - no, someone _pretending_ to be Superman - say that Superboy was dying; that he needed something to find out why in Batman's files. After what happened in Cadmus, Batman held the only complete information on the lab and its projects. Not even Star Labs had the complete work-up of Project Kr.

"They wanted your files on Superboy," he answered thoughtfully.

Batman nodded. "I see."

"It's still our mission, right? The League won't just take over-?"

His mentor smiled fondly at him. "We'll discuss it in four days. For now, rest up. I'll have Miss Martian nearby in case-"

"It's fine, _I'm _fine." He interrupted. The last thing he wanted was to be babysat. There was only enough mother-henning he could take with Bruce and Alfred. He aimed a sly smile at Batman. "What's a couple of nightmares for us?"

"I would rather you recover completely than lose sleep from recurring nightmares."

Dick sighed, "Fine. At least, you'll let me explain things to Wally first. He might get jealous."

"He knows." Bruce's lips quirked up in a small smile. "He was the one who suggested it."


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Kinda short this chappie, as well as the next one. It was pretty much how the story decided to go.

* * *

><p>The next four days passed without incident. Robin spent most of that time getting used to the persistent headache caused by the attack. No amount of painkillers staved it off.<p>

"It's because your mind is hurt." M'gann explained to him helpfully. "Uncle J'onn and I have been helping but mostly, you have to wait for it to heal."

"Great." He rubbed his aching temples. "And how long will that take? Weeks?"

"A few days. Don't worry, I'll tell everyone not to disturb you too much."

He dropped his head and groaned, "I'm _thirteen_. I'm still not legal to drink, but now I know what a hangover feels like."

He was grateful for the shades he had to wear all the time for it protected his eyes from the base's bright lights. Now all he had to do was get used to the chatter of his teammates.

Wally was definitely to be avoided. He'd been warned, of course, but his enthusiastic nature always lets out. Fastest Kid in the World goes hand in hand with Most Impatient in the World. Not to mention he was called Kid Mouth at times.

And for that matter, staying with Artemis was no better. Any amount of time spent with the blonde archer resulted in complaints from Wally; majority of which Artemis had to heatedly answer back. And Dick would rather not have to play middle-man anytime soon.

M'gann was easier, but her bubbly self becomes irritating after a while. And she was always so _gentle_ with him...

Superboy was the opposite. His near-invulnerability made him impervious to little annoyances that bothered everyone else; like the bowl of popcorn that fell on the Boy of Steel. The bowl lost, of course. But the resulting crash painfully echoed in Robin's head and it was all he could do not to clutch at his temples.

"Enough." Kaldur said quietly, his voice carrying throughout the kitchen. "Wally, Artemis, I expect you two to clean up. M'gann, Superboy, you have training to do. And Robin," it was an effort to turn his head without showing any hint of the pain he was in, but he managed to face his team leader. "I believe you promised to show me more of your Surface literature."

Promised? For the life of him, he couldn't remember promising anything like that to Kaldur - but it was hard to think through the pounding in his skull and maybe he _did_ make such a promise. But shouldn't he have planned for the eventuality?

He stifled a groan as his head throbbed and carefully slid from his stool. The library was at least quiet and had a corner with dim lighting where he could take off his sunglasses.

It didn't occur to him what was wrong until they had reached the library. Of course, being team leader, Aqualad had to have noticed his situation. Aqualad had probably been drilled earlier on how hard-headed Bats could be, on how they almost always hide any indication of pain. Being team leader meant being attentive to the team and know whenever a team member isn't quite up to par.

And another thing that being team leader meant? Diplomacy. With ease, Kaldur had dissembled a growing spat between Wally and Artemis, reminded M'gann and Supey of their duties, and taken Dick out of a harmful setting. And he did it all without alienating anyone. Dick would have to learn how to do that soon. When his head stops drumming.

"I appreciate your help-"

"Forget it, Kaldur," Dick cut him off. "I know what you're up to. You don't have to pretend in front of me."

"Then, you are alright?"

"I'll be fine. Just a headache that won't go away." He walked towards the dimly lit corner and wearily sank into the lone armchair.

"Perhaps you'd be more comfortable in your room."

"Don't wanna move."

Kaldur chuckled. "Alright. Rest well, Robin. I'll stay and keep watch."

" 'm not a baby..." was what he meant to say, but his words were slurring and he wondered if Kaldur understood it. Never mind, it wasn't as important as...his eyes were heavy and he didn't feel like opening them anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman was waiting for them on the fourth day, as planned. He aimed a questioning look at Robin as the team assembled; to which Dick answered with a smile and a quick shake of his head. Batman gave a satisfied nod and turned to the floating screens displaying a map of the US.

"I've already told you of Cadmus' detractors and their plans of creating expendable metahuman soldiers." He began, gesturing towards the screen so red dots now blinked on various parts of the country. "While you've been recuperating, the League found and dismantled four of the known laboratories these detractors have managed to operate. However," he turned to the team, "three laboratories as well as the detractors themselves remain unaccounted for and these recent actions have forced them to go underground."

"What about the lab you sent us to investigate last week?" Robin spoke up.

Batman's expression turned grim. "That was a fake. A front to bait the League into investigating and...capture whoever comes visiting."

From the other end of the line, Dick could hear Supey's knuckles crack in tension. He remembered reading in the mission files of how Superboy was pinned underneath a machine that increased its density every ten minutes. The Boy of Steel had been trapped long enough for the machine to reach a level that would crush an Atlantean - never mind Wally and Artemis who were in direct position to be squished if Superboy failed. Kaldur and M'gann had fared no better; trapped as they were with a furnace that was growing hotter and hotter and the Martian straining to help anyone and everyone with her telekinesis.

Dick shuddered inwardly. None of them had gotten out of the trap unscathed; but he took the most time to recover.

Of course, none of them had been doped then subjected to mental torture for what felt like hours.

"So, does that mean we're going to look for the three remaining labs?" Kid Flash asked, a little anxiously. Searching for a hidden laboratory usually meant hours of poring through paperwork - and that was utterly boring to the speedster. Dick fought off a smirk as Wally's eyes widened, belatedly realizing who he was talking to. "N-not that I have a problem with looking. I mean, I can go through files faster than Rob and-"

"No, you won't be searching." Even before Wally could let out a sigh of relief, Batman continued, "You'll be _investigating_."

"You found the labs?" Robin cut in, excitement coloring his tone.

A nod and a tight smile was his answer and Dick grinned. "Highly astrous."

"And if it turns out to be a trap?" Aqualad pointed out. No one wanted a repeat of what happened last time.

"I and Red Tornado will be on standby. We may not be able to provide timely assistance, but I trust you enough to look after yourselves on this mission." He folded his arms across his chest to look intimidating, but Dick knew it was because that trust was reluctantly given. "Consider it a lesson that not every League mission goes as expected."

"Then on behalf of the team, we thank you for your trust."

Dick was beaming.


	5. Chapter 5

They were five levels away from the main laboratory when it happened.

Dick rubbed his temple, annoyed at the sudden buzzing that was echoing in his head like a trapped bee.

"Something wrong, Robin?" M'gann asked, noticing his wince.

"Sudden headache, that's all. I- What are you doing?" The Martian had suddenly grabbed his head, her eyes closed in concentration. It felt like something was nudging the bee in his brain and it buzzed angrily in response.

She pulled back with a gasp. "He's here!"

"Who? Who's here?" Superboy demanded. He was at the stage where he thought anything that caused Robin to flinch and Megan to freak meant he needed to pound something. Dick didn't bother to 'correct' that notion.

Then M'gann spoke one word. "Baines."

Dick froze. The buzzing in his head became a hum. No, no he can't-! The sweet, hypnotic voice was echoing in his head.

_Don't struggle, Robin. There's no need to hurt yourself._

And there was no laugh, no mocking grin. Just a musical voice that was logical and easy to follow and let the voice surround him-

"Robin!"

His cheek suddenly flared and he slapped a hand to cover it. Aqualad was staring intently at him, curbed panic in his silver eyes. "Robin, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine." His voice was still shaky. He took a couple of deep breaths to regain control. "I...you slapped me?"

Kaldur nodded. "You were shaking and Miss Martian couldn't reach your mind."

"My...oh. Thanks."

The tall Atlantean opened his mouth to ask something but M'gann butted in between them. "Robin, what happened? Something kicked me out and-!"

"That was a-" he swallowed as his mouth suddenly went dry. "Class 3 telepath. He...he was the one who..."

A hand suddenly dropped on his shoulder. He glanced up into concerned green eyes. "Hey, don't worry bro. You don't have to tell us. We'll kick his butt for you."

"_We_ have to find him first." Artemis pointed out. "If he could attack Robin, wouldn't that mean he knows we're here?"

Dick stared at her, feeling stupid. Of course, a mental connection like that goes two ways. He should've thought of it sooner! Now he was going to compromise the team's location if he stayed with them.

Superboy suddenly stiffened. "Incoming."

_If _he stayed with them...

"You guys go ahead." Robin stepped forward. "I'll hold them off."

"No." Kaldur's hand was heavy on his other shoulder. "We'll face them together. We're a team, remember?"

He stared at their team leader for a moment. Batman had once told him something similar during training; something about being partners and keeping your weapons close at hand... A plan started forming in his head. He pulled up the building's blueprints Batman had found, displaying a holographic map on his wrist computer.

He was grinning as he announced, "I've got a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

It was one of the more difficult scenarios Batman had him practice: the enemy knows where he is and what he's after. But as with every scenario, there were several strategies he could use to accomplish the mission.

First step: neutralize the enemy's advantage as much as possible.

"I can shield everyone," M'gann offered, "but I won't be able to fight much. And you can't get too far away from me."

"Better if they don't know exactly where we're going." Robin muttered, one hand typing furiously at his wrist computer. They had easily overpowered the first batch of guards and were now hiding in one of the unused bio labs.

"So we got the bad guards, and the bad guys don't know where we are," Kid Flash said impatiently. "What's next?"

Robin grinned at him. "Next is your turn in the spotlight."

Second step: Be where you're least expected.

The elevator doors didn't stand a chance against Superboy's strength. Without seeming effort, he shoved the doors open and Kid Flash sped past him in a blur of red and yellow. The rest of the team jumped down from the top of the elevator in the few seconds it took for Wally to come back and lead them to another empty lab.

"This isn't the way to the main laboratory." Superboy pointed out.

"No, it's not," Robin answered him. "It's a way to the next best thing."

"And what's that?" Artemis challenged.

"You'll see." Then Robin gave specific directions for Wally to do recon.

Final step: There is no one way to get to your goal.

"Man, if you were just looking for a freaking computer we could've found one, two hours ago!" Wally complained as he paced in the limited confines of the monitoring room.

"I admit, I am perplexed by your plan as well," said Aqualad.

"It's not like this whole place is overflowing with computers." Artemis remarked sarcastically.

"Guys!" Robin waved a hand for silence though he kept most of his attention to the holographic screen in front of him. "Look around you, what do you see?"

"Nothing." Wally answered.

"An empty computer room." Artemis followed.

"An unused room?" Megan offered.

"Dust. A room not used for a long time." Kaldur said.

"No experiments?" Superboy suggested.

"Bingo." Robin snapped his fingers with a grin.

"What?"

"_This _is a _monitoring_ room." The youngest team member swept a hand to encompass the room. "Meaning, a place to watch experiments being conducted."

"And the fact that there aren't _any _experiments here?" Wally asked.

"No experiments, no use, no people to hide from. _And_," his grin turned sly, "the fact that the computers here are for monitor duty, which means they're connected to the _main computers._"

"So," Wally spoke carefully as he reasoned it out, "while the bad guys are all at the main room waiting for us, we're here waiting for _you _to hack their information."

"Yep."

"Sweet. Can you go any faster? I think my feet are starting to grow roots."

"Two more minutes. Then we can bust-"

The room suddenly dimmed.

He spun around to find the one person he wasn't expecting to see so soon.

"Batman?"


	7. Chapter 7

He was back at the base, facing a debriefing with Batman. The others had already done and gone half an hour ago. And now it was his turn.

"Good work, Robin," Batman told him, holding out a hand. "Now, give me the drive."

_Drive?_ Robin paused, confused. It was standard procedure for him to pass on his hacked data to Batman during debriefing, and he'd usually transfer it to mini flash drives to be surrendered later. But for this case, _when did he have time to transfer the files-_

The answer came to him in a flash: he had been busy at his computer all the way back to the base. He hadn't actually had enough time to check on what he got before the team fled.

The small drive flowed out of his gauntlet with a soft click. He was about to hand it over when crashing sounds came from outside.

Batman looked annoyed as he turned towards the door while Robin heard snippets shouted in between crashes...

"...gas! Gas! Get-"

"...where's the other girl?"

"Get the fast one!"

"...can't see him...!"

Then, Superboy's enraged roar.

Robin snapped out of his daze and ran for the door. His team was in trouble! He had to-!

Something snagged his cape. He pulled up short, several meters away from the door, and turned back to Batman.

"Forget about your friends." His mentor declared. "They can handle themselves."

"_What_?"

"You haven't given me the drive."

Robin glared at him. His team was in trouble and Batman _insisted_ on some stupid piece of gadget? He could've handed it over later, _after_ he went to help the others. Isn't teamwork what Batman wanted him to learn when he allowed Robin to join? Why would he-

Robin froze and stared at 'Batman'. He knew his mentor. He _grew up_ with the man. And this...imitation was nothing like the real thing.

It only meant one thing:

"Baines."

The cape and cowl swirled, re-forming into the nondescript mousy haired, bland face that had started his nightmares.

"Unconvincing, was it?" the man sighed. "Well, I warned them."

"I'm not giving up Batman's files." Robin glared at him, hands reaching for a pair of batarangs.

"I'm not looking for them; at least, not now."

"What do you want?"

The man's face darkened. "The files you stole."

"Not happening." Robin grinned and whirled towards the door, only to find that the distance to it had doubled. It was then that he realized exactly where he was.

"I'm keeping you trapped here until you give me what I want."

"How about, no?" His mind was racing. How'd the telepath get past his defenses so easily? Batman and Martian Manhunter had helped shore up his shields-

That's it!

He closed his eyes and imagined a thick wall made of limestone - like the walls of the Cave. Then he added the sweeping archways J'onn had showed him. The archways were light-colored and smooth, more beautiful than practical. It was a bit of Martian architecture he hadn't fully figured-

_ROBIN!_

He reeled at the high-pitched voice that bounced around the room - his skull.

"Lower the volume, before you give me _another_ headache, Miss M!"

The young Martian suddenly appeared before him, looking sheepish. "Sorry, Robin. I've just been worried! Something's blocked your mind and I've been trying and trying to break in and...!"

Baines cleared his throat, bringing the Martian's attention to him.

"I see you've brought help," the telepath said. "I've always wanted to see how I'd fare against a Martian."

Baines suddenly shot a multitude of blasts at the two of them. Robin had already jumped out of the way when he realized M'gann stayed still, right in the middle of the hailstorm.

"Miss M! Move!"

"Don't worry, Robin. I got this." She cheerfully smiled at him in the second it took for a shield to form itself around her.

"Wha-?" He blinked as the shield similarly enclosed him. He blinked again as he recognized the shield's material: the Martian-Cave wall he had imagined earlier. "H-how are you doing this?"

"Defensive mind trick." M'gann answered, making a sweeping gesture for the wall to surround Baines. The telepath gave a shout as the reformed wall closed on him in a dome-like structure. "Uncle J'onn left a few surprises in your mind for times when something like this happens."

"You mean J'onn planted booby traps in my head?"

She looked confused as she said, "I'm not sure what you mean by 'bubby traps'? Is that like a bubbly trap?"

Robin stared at her before he introduced his palm to his face. "I'll explain later. Right now, the team needs us. How do we get out of this place?"

"Oh, that's easy! Here,"

And the false room melted away.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: No more sequel!

* * *

><p>He found himself lying down behind the half-circle his team had formed. They were in turn, crouched behind several medical beds that were lying on their side, providing thin shielding against the occasional bullet shot into the room. In the second it took for him to assess everyone, a searing pain stabbed into his temples and he let out a loud groan.<p>

"Rob! You're back!" Wally zoomed over to his side, helping him sit up as Robin cradled his throbbing head. "Dude, can you run? Because we need to go. _Now_."

"Just...gimme a sec..."

"There's no time!" Aqualad suddenly barked. "Miss Martian! Link us up! Kid! Carry Robin. Superboy, Artemis, clear a path!"

Robin didn't even had a chance to protest before Kid Flash picked him up and sped out of the room. The world blurred. Pressed as he was to Wally, Robin could only squeeze his eyes and hold back his growing nausea. It almost felt like a roller coaster ride, only...

The thought of sudden drops made his stomach lurch. He gave a sharp tug on KF's shoulder. When they skidded to a stop, he dropped to his knees and let go of his lunch.

"Geez, Rob! You could've told me you were going to hurl!"

"You...didn't give me...a chance to..." he panted, trying to suppress the roiling in his stomach. His throat burned, throbbing in time to his head.

They both heard rapid footsteps approaching but he couldn't seem to care.

"Dude, we gotta go!"

"In a...minute..."

"What happened? Why did you stop?" To Wally's relief, it was the rest of their team who rounded the corner.

"Rob had to throw up." KF explained to Aqualad, making their leader turn to him.

"Robin? Are you alright?"

"Fine... Just stop shouting..." he replied fuzzily.

"Miss Martian?"

"Baines broke in again. But we fought him off! Robin just needs a day or two to get well."

Kaldur nodded, quickly assessing the situation. "Kid, you're on point. Superboy, take Robin. Try not to jostle him."

" 'Jostle?'" Superboy repeated, stepping close to pick up Robin. "You're expecting me to fly?"

Superboy was gentle in carrying him. For a moment, something flitted in his memory.

"Déjà vu, much?" he murmured at the feeling.

"What?"

He shook his head - regretting it when his brain rattled in his skull.

"Head for the fire escape," Aqualad continued. "We should be able to get out through there."

"Nng, no..." Robin tried to sit up from his position and Superboy obliged him. His hands were shaking as he pulled up the building schematic again - it felt like someone was hammering on his head. "They're expecting...usual exits... Head for the...kitchen area..."

"Kitchen? Dude, this isn't time for snacking!" KF argued.

"No snacks... Place like this...food comes from...outside..."

"There's going to be a lot of civilians." Artemis pointed out.

"Fire alarm." Superboy said. "Like in Cadmus."

Robin didn't need to glance up to know they were all looking at his carrier. Superboy wasn't known for his planning skills, but he does throw out the right inspiration once in a while. "Good...idea, Supey... Evac the building..." He typed a few commands onto his computer as fast as he could. The holographic image was glaring right into his eyes.

"But, the noise! Your headache-!" Megan protested with a hand on his arm.

"Here." KF was suddenly at his side, hands fumbling on his ears to carefully place a pair of...earplugs?

"Filters out the higher decibels but allows normal sounds in. They're for when I hit the sound barrier."

Robin smiled at his best bud. "Thanks, KF... Alarm sounding...now."

Loud klaxons rang through the entire building. Robin's hologram suddenly lit up with masses of dots moving toward the exits, leaving a route to the kitchen area clear.

They didn't need Aqualad's signal to start heading for their goal.

Several minutes later, they were at the bioship and flying back to Mount Justice with their hard-fought information. Robin was laid down at the ship's medbay while Aqualad reported to Batman.

With the League's backing, the data Robin hacked not only unmasked the Cadmus detractors, but also several hidden labs and their respective shareholders. The rogue scientists would now find it difficult to get their projects past federal scrutiny, and had their funding thoroughly investigated.

The mission was a resounding success.

Robin's wrist computer lit up with a holographic image of Batman. When the hero was sure he had everyone's attention, he nodded in approval.

"Good work, team."

END


End file.
